


Use me

by sapphwriter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: BDSM, But also hella sweet at the end, Explicit Consent, F/F, Light Bondage, Safewords, Smut, They’re gay your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphwriter/pseuds/sapphwriter
Summary: "Why don't you tell me what's going to happen tonight?" Catra asked."You're going to use me," Adora said, visibly shivering.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 270





	Use me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepySappho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySappho/gifts).



> This is a gift for the wonderful Saph as a part of our fic exchange! She gave me free reign to do any kind of Catradora prompt, so I went with the smuttiest one possible. I hope you like it Saph! ❤️

"You ready, baby?" Catra asked, unbuttoning her shirt and revealing the fur underneath. Adora nodded, and Catra walked to where she was laid out on the bed.

"Use your words," Catra scolded, placing Adora's jaw in a light hold. Adora gasped at the sudden touch. Catra was going to have to hear her say what she wanted out loud.

"Yes, sir," Adora whimpered, and  _ fuck _ , if this wasn't the hottest thing Catra had ever seen.

Adora was naked, each of her arms and legs tied to the four corners of their bedposts. Catra had spread her out enough so that Adora could feel the stretch without it being uncomfortable. She'd checked each knot twice and made sure to praise her wife while she did it.

"Good girl," Catra cooed, brushing her fingers through Adora's hair and kissing her on the forehead. Adora's eyes fluttered shut, giving Catra a sweet, blissed-out smile. She could tell Adora was already surrendering, so they needed to have this conversation before she fell deeper. 

"Why don't you tell me what's going to happen tonight?" Catra asked.

Adora flushed crimson, beginning at her cheeks and working its way down to her exposed chest. When she and Catra had first started dating, Adora would blush or giggle whenever Catra asked her what she wanted while they were fucking. It was cute at first, but eventually, Catra wouldn't do anything that Adora couldn't talk to her about beforehand. She needed to hear her say it, have a clear understanding of what Adora wanted.

"You're going to use me," Adora said, visibly shivering.

"I'm going to use you like the good girl you are," Catra agreed, running her hand down Adora's chest possessively. " _ How _ am I going to use you?"

"You're gonna  _ f-mmh _ . Fuck my face, do whatever you want with me, and I can't come until you say - until you're done with me," Adora whispered as if she was afraid someone would hear. Catra felt her heart warm at something so filthy sounding so sweet from that pretty mouth of hers.

"Sweet girl. Is that what you want?" Catra asked, kissing her cheeks, her brows, her eyelids. Adora smiled again.

"It's what I want," Adora whimpered.

"It's what I want..." Catra prompted.

"It's what I want,  _ sir, _ " Adora corrected herself.

Catra gave a satisfied hum at her answer. "What are your words?"

"Red stops, yellow slows, green goes," Adora said without hesitation.

"And if you can't talk?" Catra ran her thumbs gently across Adora's cheekbones.

She snapped once. "Slow down," and then twice. "Stop."

"Good girl," Catra whispered in Adora's ear before sitting up, straddling her thighs.

Part of the game was making Adora wait. She knew Adora thought this would start hard and fast, that the torture would be harsh, but Catra wanted to take her time. Keep her waiting. See Adora writhe while Catra used her face to edge herself.

Catra ran her hands down Adora's body reverently - the one she'd been in love with for decades. It had been about five years since they'd done any real fighting, but Adora had still kept active. Her wife couldn't sit still to save her life. This restlessness meant Adora was always moving - boxing, fighting, all sorts of training - and her body showed it. Her muscles were defined and  _ healthy _ , a distinction Catra wasn't aware of until she started eating from Brightmoon's kitchens and saw a difference in her own body. Catra ran her hands down Adora's defined biceps and sides, admiring the v-cut of her abs as they twitched under her touch. 

She could smell Adora, how riled up she was, just from being tied up. It was taking all of Catra's willpower to take this as slowly as she planned to.

"You're so fucking sexy, kitten," Catra said, squeezing Adora's thighs gently, delighted to hear a whimper at the nickname. "You like to be called kitten, don't you?"

"Y-yes, sir," Adora responded shakily.

"You're already a mess," Catra said, sliding her fingers through Adora's core, making sure to avoid her clit as she gathered the wetness there. She lifted her fingers and brought them to Adora's mouth, already open and waiting. Catra smirked at her obedience.

"Be a good girl and clean up this mess you made," Catra said, slipping her fingers into Adora's mouth and fucking it with them slowly. Adora smiled gratefully as she tasted herself, moaning when Catra decided to continue to fuck her mouth well after her fingers were clean.

"Good girl, Adora," Catra hummed in approval.

"MMMh-" Adora cried out around her fingers, lifting her hips with moderate difficulty even with her core strength, seeking some sort of friction. Catra loved seeing her struggle to keep it together.

"You have such a pretty mouth," Catra said, feeling herself get wetter at the thought of Adora's soft tongue against her clit. She removed her fingers, wiping them on Adora's stomach carelessly, and crawled over her wife's body to settle her hips over her face. Adora lifted her neck as best she could, aching to taste her, but Catra threaded her fingers through her hair and pushed her head down gently.

"Patience, kitten. I don't want you to hurt yourself," Catra said. "Keep your head there."

Adora hummed in agreement, keeping her head in place, even as Catra's grip loosened to comb through her hair. "Such a good girl, Adora." 

She could see Adora sinking lower and lower the longer she worked her fingers through her hair. Catra ran her eyes from Adora's flushed chest to her shoulders, all the way up to see Adora's eyes shut, her tongue out flat to be used however she pleased. Catra knew that Adora would stay like that as long as she wanted her to, but she was tired of waiting. She wanted what was hers.

Catra finally lowered herself and ran her clit against Adora's tongue. "Fuck, you feel so good -"

Adora gave a muffled whimper and let Catra take what she wanted, eventually moving her tongue after Catra stilled her hips and gave her hair a sharp tug. She moved her tongue slow and hard, knowing the perfect pressure to bring her closer and closer to her peak. The wet sounds of Adora's tongue on her cunt were filthy.

Catra was balancing on the edge of her orgasm when she lifted her hips. Adora let out a whimper at the loss, her lips and cheeks glossy from where her face had just been.

"I know you can get off without me touching you," Catra panted, reaching behind her to cup one of Adora's breasts in her hand, flicking her claw lightly over her nipple and delighting in her drawn-out moan. "I want you to cry out if you're getting close. I'm going to be the one that brings you over. Understood?"

'Mhm," Adora said, eyes clamped shut. Catra removed her hand from Adora's chest and tugged at her hair lightly, watching Adora's eyebrows furrow in....pain? Something else?

"Color, princess," Catra said, loosening up her grip on her hair until Adora responded. She mentally planned her path to untie Adora's ropes if the color was anything but green.

"Green," Adora whimpered, still shaking, "trying not to come."

Catra relaxed instantly, cupping Adora's cheek gently. "You're not going to come because you're a good girl, Adora. I know you can do it." She backed up slightly and placed her hand lightly on Adora's chest. "Deep breath in," she felt Adora's chest rise, "breathe out," and fall. "That's all you need to focus on. If I'm riding your face, then focus on breathing through your nose. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Adora whispered, leaning into Catra's touch as much as possible.

After a few breaths, it was clear that Adora had relaxed a bit. Catra watched her lick her lips in anticipation of starting again. Fuck, if Catra had any remaining restraint, it had just shattered. Catra crawled back to her face, finding herself on that ledge again as Adora licked up and down the length of her.

"F-fuck, you know how much I love your mouth? I think about this when I'm touching myself, you know. You being a good girl for me, letting me fuck you like this," Catra stopped her string of praises to moan and grab onto the headboard as Adora sucked her clit. "AH! Fuck, good girl. I'm gonna come if you keep doing t-that - fuck," Adora cried out, but Catra couldn't get herself to leave her wife's face. "Don't come, kitten -  _ don't _ \- fuck -" 

Catra's orgasm hit her hard, only vaguely registering that her wife had tried to stay as still as possible as she worked her through it. Adora was starting to get loud, though, and Catra suspected that she was either incredibly close or had already come. Catra was panting as she came down, shuffling back on shaky legs. Adora's face was soaked, her mouth still open and waiting in case Catra decided to return for more.

"You did so well, kitten. Did you come?" Catra asked. Adora shut her mouth and licked her lips again.

"N-no," Adora said. Catra ran her claws carefully down her sides. Adora cried out, no doubt on a hair-trigger since Catra came.

"You know what to call me," Catra admonished, digging a little harder on the sides of her ass.

"No, s-sir," Adora responded shakily. Catra moved to straddle her thigh, rolling her hips in time with Adora's steady breathing. Her whimpers were high and needy, and at this point, Catra's mission was to get her wife to come without touching her. She moved her hips harder and faster at the thought.

"What a good girl, A-Adora," Catra said, trying to sound as sturdy as possible through her own whimpers and moans. "Letting me use you like this. You've been so good for me. I think this time you can come when I do." Adora let out a high pitched cry in response, already shaking again. Catra continued a relentless motion with her hips, dragging her claws on the inside of Adora's thigh, waiting until she heard that telltale little whimper -

There it was. Catra stopped her hips.

"Beg for it, kitten," Catra said, reaching her other hand down idly to touch herself. "I know you want to come. Ask nicely."

"Please, please - fuck, I've been so good. I'm - I'm almost there.  _ Please _ let me come," Adora babbled.

Catra lowered and rolled her hips against Adora's thigh again, once, twice - "Good girl. You can come now,  _ fuck _ -" she stuttered in between moans, feeling her second orgasm rock through her. Adora was almost there, almost - and finally, Catra watched her wife cry out without her touch, tug against her restraints, twitch around nothing. Catra whispered praises into her ear as she came down, slowly rubbing her hands up and down Adora's sides to settle her.

"Red," Adora said, tears in her eyes, and Catra was quick to cut each rope with her claws to free her hands and ankles.

"You did so well for me, baby," Catra whispered, kissing and kneading each of her limbs until she felt them relax at her touch. "You're such a good girl. I'm so proud of you, holding back like that. I know it wasn't easy," Catra said, pulling her to lay down on her chest. She started tending to the knots in Adora's neck as she slowly came to.

"Hi," Adora whimpered, voice rough from dehydration. Catra would need to get her to drink water before bed. She'd grab it as soon as Adora was okay with her leaving for a few minutes.

"Hey, Adora," Catra said, kissing her on the forehead and moving her hand to run her fingers through her wife's hair. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah - yeah. That was great," Adora said sleepily. "I needed help letting go there. The breathing thing helped."

"I'll keep that in my back pocket, then."

"I don't want you having...any...back pockets. No clothing allowed," Adora said, still a little loopy and giggling at her own joke.

"You're such a dork," Catra said fondly, giggling at how funny Adora thought she was. "Don't go to sleep yet - you need to rehydrate. Am I okay to leave you for a minute?"

Adora gave a sleepy affirmative mumble as Catra left to quickly get her a glass. Adora lifted her head to drink it all before Catra pulled her on top of her chest again. 

"Good girl, Adora," Catra whispered against her cheek. She heard Adora's sighs turn into little baby snores that always made Catra giggle when they were kids.

Catra watched her wife sleep on her chest for an hour or so, gently washing her face with a wet towel as she slept. It wasn't until Catra had cataloged Adora's new wrinkles and freckles that she fell asleep underneath her.


End file.
